


pink

by thebitterbeast



Series: let's paint this town [2]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bonnie Bennett - Freeform, Caroline Forbes - Freeform, F/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Prompt Fic, Stefan Salvatore - Freeform, a little sad, spoilers for at least the first half of season three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebitterbeast/pseuds/thebitterbeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: 'colours'</p>
<p>Pink is for love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pink

**Author's Note:**

> Colours can be used to represent emotions. The residents of Mystic Falls are very emotional people. These colours can define them. A series of drabbles based on a prompt about colours.

Elena flips through her journal, fingers skimming over words she remembers writing and wondering where that girl went. In the past few months, she has lost herself, as she has lost Stefan. And Stefan is back, but he is no longer  **her**  Stefan. Her fingers still and she pulls out the photo she had stuck into the journal. Her breath catches, and her other hand comes up to cover the gasp that escapes her mouth, journal falling to the ground.

It's a picture Bonnie had taken, during one of their movie nights. Stefan's got his arm around Elena, and she's laughing at something. She remembers it being a ridiculous comment of Caroline's. What brings tears to her eyes is the way Stefan is looking at her in the picture. The love in his eyes is obvious, and her heart bleeds at the fact that she does not see that anymore in his eyes. Her Stefan is gone, maybe for good.

A sob escapes, and she crumples the picture and throws it into the bin as she walks into the bathroom to clean her face and calm herself. She will regret that in the morning, and will ask Bonnie for a copy. But she allows herself this moment of weakness, of heartbreak.

She does not expect to come out of the bathroom to find the picture flattened, a little unsuccessfully, on her dresser. Her window is open, curtains fluttering. Her heart beats wildly in her chest.

Maybe her Stefan is not completely gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I asked a friend to give me prompts because I hadn't written in awhile. This is in response to one of them.


End file.
